


10x22

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, idk how to tag this, really short bc I wrote it on my phone and ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a lil thingy based off the promo posted the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x22

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so it's short and the layout is weird but enjoy!!

Dean and Cas stood parallel to each other, both of them standing straight. Dean's hand was loosely wrapped around a gun in his hand as Cas's hands moved when he talked.

  "Sam and I were trying to cure you!" the angel spoke harshly, blue eyes locked with green.

  "and look at where that got you," Dean spun the gun around on his finger, "or should I say, where that got Charlie."

  Cas bit his tongue, "Dean, that-"

  Dean shook his head, laughing bitterly, "save it, angel. That was _your_ fault. You and Sam just had to bring sweet little Charlie into this and now she's gone."

  "Sam and I were trying to cure you!" Cas repeated, words flowing steady despite the fear he felt. Not fear for himself, fear for Dean. He was right when he said Dean was getting worse, and now he's reached his breaking point.

  "did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be cured?" Dean exclaimed, arms waving as he spoke.

  "don't say that, this isn't you. it's the mark talking."

  Dean smirked, raising the gun. "Oh, angel, how wrong you are." Dean's green eyes were empty as he had his gaze locked on Cas. "I don't want to be saved. I'm better like this than I ever was before. No more self loathing and wallowing in pity and regretting every decision I make." Dean chuckled darkly, "Charlie didn't deserve to die, but her death triggered something in me. The mark--I'm _free_."

  "Dammit Dean!" Cas shouted, taking a step forward, "as long as you have that mark, you're trapped!"

  Dean cocked the gun, finger landing on the trigger. Cas leapt forward, tackling Dean and knocking the gun out of his hand. The two of them wrestled and punches were thrown. Dean gained the upper hand, scrambling to his feet and grabbing the gun, then turning around and pointing it at a stunned Castiel on the floor.

  "please, Dean, don't do this," Cas pleaded, "I know you can fight this. I need you. It's me, see?" Cas got up slowly, body aching from the brawl while Dean followed his every move with the gun. "you can fight this, don't give in to the mark. you're so much stronger than it." Cas raised his bruised hands and put them over Dean's on the gun, lowering the gun while keeping his eyes on Dean. "there you go," Cas murmured, eyes still trained on a now sad-eyed Dean.

  "Cas," Dean breathed.

  "yeah, Dean," Cas smiled half-heartedly, lip bloody from when Dean punched him, "it's me. I told you that you could do it. You're strong."

  Dean dropped the gun, the weapon falling to the floor with a clatter as he grabbed the angel by the coat and pulled him into his arms.

  With one hand in Cas's dark hair and the other resting on the middle of his back, he whispered the only words he could think of, "I'm sorry."

  "it's okay, Dean. I'm okay." Cas held on to the hunter in his arms, "I'm so proud of you."

  "I need this mark off. I'm a monster."

  "maybe there's a little monster in all of us."


End file.
